Avant que l'ombre
by Earily
Summary: Quatre adolescents. deux filles, deux garçons. Deux Serpentards, deux Gryffondors. Deux couples: un qui ne devrait pas l'être, l'autre qui le sera pendant un temps trop court. Deux couples dont le destin sera scellé par le même sorcier... Lord Voldemort.
1. La poupée qui fait non

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voilà, en chair et en os, le premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction. Et oui, après de longues années restée dans l'ombre, j'ai décidé de commencer une songfic. L'idée m'est venue en visionnant le DVD d'un concert, et à partir de là, j'ai développé plusieurs idées, et j'ai tout regroupé dans une même histoire.

Donc, je vous présente le premier chapitre de :

**Titre : **Avant que l'ombre

**Auteur : **Earily

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling, à part certains personnages qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Dans ces conditions, je ne gagne pas d'argent quand j'écris. Toutes les paroles des poèmes viennent des chansons de Mylène Farmer.

**Résumé :** 4 adolescents ; 2 filles, 2 garçons ; 2 Gryffondors, 2 Serpentards. Un couple qui n'a pas le droit d'exister, un autre qui s'aimera pendant un temps trop court. Deux couples dont le destin sera scellé par le même sorcier…Lord Voldemort. LE+JP, SR+NB.

L'histoire commence donc pendant la 5ème année des Maraudeurs, mais c'est juste pour le premier chapitre qui fait un peu un prologue…Le début est tiré d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, mais la suite est à moi !

Bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Laissez le TRANQUILLE!

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux.

L'une des filles assises au bord du lac s'était levée et s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure roux foncé qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amande – les yeux de Harry.

La mère de Harry.

-Ca va Evans ? demanda James.

Tout à coup, le ton de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus agréable, plus mûr.

-Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily.

Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant ,chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Queudver, mais Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily.

-Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille _!

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Lassez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Sevrilo.

Derrière lui, les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissipaient. Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily.

-Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius, James et Queudver rugissaient de rire.

Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :

-Fais le descendre !

-Mais certainement, dit James.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :

-_Petrificus Totalus ! _et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

-LAISSEZ –LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily.

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et de Sirius.

-Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

-Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort.

-Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as eu de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Lily cligna des yeux.

-Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_.

-Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

-Quoi ? protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traité de… tu-sais-quoi !

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

-Evans ! lui cria James. EVANS !

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière. Cependant, elle sourit intérieurement en entendant Black dire qu'elle devait le trouver prétentieux. En réalité elle le trouvait plus que prétentieux. Il l'horripilait, elle ne pouvait même plus le voir sans penser à lui reprocher quelque chose… Ce qui n'était pas dur, parce que, de manière générale, Potter avait toujours quelque chose à se reprocher.

Lily traversa le hall silencieux et monta les escaliers rapidement pour se rendre à la salle commune. De là, elle rejoignit son dortoir et se chercha un source de défoulement. Elle trouva un oreiller, le sien en l'occurrence, qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces contre la porte avant de taper dans son punching-ball. Elle suait à grosses gouttes quand Melody arriva dans le dortoir. Melody était sa meilleure amie depuis de nombreuses années. En fait, elles s'étaient connues avant d'aller à Poudlard. Elles avaient eu une énorme surprise en se voyant dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. À partir de là, elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde.

-Lils, avança t'elle prudemment, mais la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de taper. LILY !

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne le trouves pas énervant. Toujours à se pavaner, à me coller, à me draguer… Non mais franchement, qui voudrait de lui ?

-Et bien maintenant que tu me le dis, je crois que nous devons être à peu près les seules filles de l'école à ne pas du tout l'apprécier…

-Nous devons être les seules filles de l'école à avoir les yeux en face des trous oui !

-Bon Lils, ça serre à rien d'argumenter sur ce sujet… Vas prendre une douche et calme toi. Je t'attends en bas.

-Ça ne serre à rien, je serai assez longue, lui répondit Lily.

-Oh… Très bien, c'est comme tu voudras.

Dans un large sourire, Melody repartit comme elle était venue. Lily prit des vêtements de rechange et se précipita dans la douche. Le contact avec l'eau l'avait toujours calmée. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain fraîche et sereine et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, respirant bruyamment, heureuse du calme régnant dans la pièce. Elle se pencha vers la gauche, glissa son bras sous le lit et attrapa un petit carnet noir. Pas très attirant au premier coup d'œil. Un journal intime. Elle se cala dans une position confortable et mordilla sa plume, réfléchissant. Elle se pencha finalement sur sa feuille et commença à écrire frénétiquement.

**16 Juin 1975 :**

Grrr ! Ca y est je suis encore en pétard, Potter a encore fait son malin. Et en plus là dessus il a fallu que Rogue se rajoute, en me traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe au passage. Bien sûr. Faut toujours qu'il garde sa fierté celui là. Comme Potter. Finalement ils se ressemblent.

Je crois que j'y suis quand même allé un peu fort tout à l'heure. Quoi que c'est vrai, ce mec me dégoûte. Comment peut on être aussi égoïste et sûr de soi, vantard… Rha il m'énerve ! Je crois qu'il était vraiment peiné. Ca lui fera du bien. Après tout, dans sa petite vie parfaite, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes. Ca lui fait du bien de se rendre compte qu'il est comme le commun des mortels.

Ce qui me dégoûte le plus dans leur groupe, c'est qu'il y a deux têtes, Black et Potter, un qui ne dit rien par peur…Remus Lupin. Je dois bien dire que si quelqu'un m'étonne, c'est bien lui. Il est si différent de Potter. Mais bon il ne dit rien non plus et pourtant il est préfet ! Et puis il y a Pettigrow aussi. Mais lui je crois qu'il a été accepté par pitié. Franchement il est répugnant ce mec… Menfin bon, je parle que de mecs répugnants… Heureusement qu'il y en a des mieux…

Dans le genre Danny Elfmen. Un beau gosse de Serdaigle. Intelligent, drôle, attentif, romantique, doux… bref c'est le mec parfait! Il me plaît beaucoup. Le problème c'est qu'il plaît beaucoup à Melody aussi. Entre nous c'est la bataille pour savoir qui l'aura la première. Et oui Potter, nous aussi on sait être des gamines, mais on en fait pas profiter tout le monde ! Je me demande quelle tête il ferait s'il savait de quoi on parle entre nous. Probablement qu'il ne croirait pas qu'une préfète puisse parler de ça sans rougir…Mais bon il ne me connaît pas du tout ! En tout cas, je parie que c'est moi qui aurait Danny !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tout le dortoir dormait à point fermé. Enfin, en apparence. Sirius, Remus et Peter ronflaient mais James pensait. Jamais un refus ne lui avait fait aussi mal au cœur. D'habitude, il se disait qu'avec les filles c'était Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées. Mais Lily Evans était celle qui faussait l'équation. Avec elle c'était une de perdu, pas de retrouvées. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre ses paroles en permanence. Tu me fais vomir. Il savait qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé, ne serait ce qu'envisager, qu'elle pouvait le détester.

-Rah j'arrive pas à dormir…Pff…

Finalement il se pencha vers son chevet et attrapa un carnet. Rouge et Or évidemment. James ne manquait jamais une occasion d'afficher les couleurs de sa maison dont il était si fier. Comme Lily l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant, James se cala et commença à écrire sur son journal.

**16 Juin 1975 :**

Me suis **encore **engueulé avec Evans… Oui je dis encore parce que… ben voilà ça doit faire la 3ème fois en deux semaines… Je sais, je suis très doué pour les disputes.

Je comprends pas pourquoi elle me rejette comme ça… Après tout, toutes les autres filles adorent quand je passe la main dans mes cheveux ou quand je jette des sorts aux Serpentards. Mais pas elle. Elle est différente de toutes les autres filles fades et insipides. Elle a quelque chose de particulier, de froid et de distant que j'adore. Et c'est pour ça que j'essaie de sortir avec elle. Je sais, je suis maso. Mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. En fait elle croit que j'agis comme ça avec toutes les filles. Mais c'est juste quand elle est là que je fais le beau. Sirius dit souvent que je roucoule. Faux frère ! Heureusement il y a Remus pour m'aider à relativiser. Sans lui, je sais pas ce que je ferais.

Je crois qu'en fait ce qui la fait le plus enrager, c'est de savoir que je fous rien et que j'obtiens quand même la place de meilleur élève de la classe. Ex aequo avec elle. Sirius vient juste derrière moi. Mais elle, elle bosse à mort, elle fait tout pour me dépasser en métamorphose. C'est la seule matière avec le Quidditch où je suis toujours premier. Elle veut prouver au monde qu'être née de parents moldus n'empêche pas d'être une bonne sorcière.

Personnellement je m'en fous qu'elle soit d'origine moldue. Malheureusement il y a des salauds comme Servilus qui pensent qu'elle ne devrait pas être à Poudlard. Mes parents ont toujours été clairs sur ce point. Je me rappelle très bien d'une conversation avec mon père. Je lui avais reproché de ne pas aimer ma mère, de l'avoir épousée parce qu'elle est Sang pur. Là, il m'avait dit : _Tu sais, l'amour ça ne se commande pas. James, ce que tu ressens sera toujours plus important que la pureté de notre sang. Tu pourras épouser une femme seulement si tu l'aimes. N'épouse jamais une femme pour son sang, ta mère et moi, nous te le ferions regretter._

Je me rappellerai toujours de ses phrases. J'adore mes parents. Ils ont toujours fait passer ce que je ressentais au dessus de mon rang. Peut-être un peu trop. Selon Evans, j'aurais la tête enflée… Mais pourquoi se refuse t'elle à moi comme cela… Juste comme une poupée qui dit non…

C'est une poupée qui fait non, non, non, non

Toute la journée elle fait non, non, non, non

Elle est, elle est tell'ment jolie

Que j'en rêve la nuit

C'est une poupée qui fait non, non, non, non

Toute la journée elle fait non, non, non, non

Personne ne lui a jamais appris

Qu'on pouvait dire oui

Sans même écouter elle fait non, non, non, non

Sans me regarder elle fait non, non, non, non

Pourtant je donnerais ma vie

Pour qu'elle dise oui

Mais c'est une poupée qui fait non, non, non, non

Toute la journée elle fait non, non, non, non

Personne ne lui a jamais appris

Qu'on pouvait dire oui

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et voilà pour la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Le prochain viendra très bientôt, en fait je pense en mettre tous les dimanches soirs… Laissez une petite review s'il vous plait !

Merci !


	2. Dans les rues de Londres

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, plus long que le premier. Il se passe l'été avant la 7ème année des maraudeurs.

**Titre **: L'ombre des âmes

**Chapitre **: Dans les rues de Londres

**Auteur **: Earily

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling, à part certains personnages qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Dans ces conditions, je ne gagne pas d'argent quand j'écris. Toutes les paroles des poèmes viennent des chansons de Mylène Farmer.

Bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il faisait chaud. Dans la banlieue proche de Londres, la chaleur de juillet était étouffante. Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir. D'abord parce que les draps lui collaient à la peau et qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir comme ça. Et ensuite parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Clemmy sorte ce jour-là. Cela faisait deux semaines que sa petite sœur, Clematy (nda : Clematy se rapproche de clematis en anglais qui veut dire clématite en français), était morte. Le ministère de la magie avait dit que c'était par la main d'un mangemort.

Clematy était juste allée au cinéma avec une amie avec elle. Et puis la marque était apparue au-dessus du cinéma. Lily l'avait su presque tout de suite, puisqu'elle était dans une boîte de nuit juste en face du cinéma. Quand elle avait entendu des hurlements et des cris de panique, elle était sortie…

Flash-Back 

Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Elle ne portait qu'une minijupe et un débardeur très osé. Elle courait, elle avait l'impression que la distance qui la séparait du cinéma était irréductible. Elle pensait ne jamais l'atteindre. Finalement, à son grand étonnement, elle se retrouva contre la porte. Elle traversa les allées à toute allure, ouvrait toutes les salles, vérifiait tous les recoins. Dans la troisième salle, elle la reconnut. Sa Clemmy. Elle était au milieu de la salle. Inanimée évidemment. Morte. Lily le savait, mais elle s'était quand même précipitée vers sa sœur et avait essayé de la ranimer. En vain. Elle s'était effondrée sur le corps de sa sœur, sanglotant.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Finalement, les membres du ministère étaient arrivés. Le reste, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout était flou dans sa tête, jusqu'à son retour à la maison. Elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses parents. Et elle avait passé deux semaines dans le black-out. Deux longues semaines où elle observait toutes les photographies d'elle avec sa petite soeur. En plus, Pétunia en avait rajouté une couche. Elle avait dit que maintenant que Clematy était morte, elle considérait ne plus avoir de sœur. Clemmy n'avait jamais été une sorcière, et c'est pour cette raison que Pétunia l'adorait. Mais Clemmy avait toujours adoré Lily, justement parce qu'elle était différente, parce qu'elle était belle, parce qu'elle avait de la personnalité. Clemmy avait 14 ans depuis quelques mois quand elle était morte. L'âge cruel. Elle se comparait toujours à Lily, elle essayait toujours de faire aussi bien qu'elle, de lui ressembler. Autant Pétunia était affreuse, autant Clematy était magnifique.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, d'immenses yeux bleus en amande. D'un bleu très clair, presque turquoise. Une poupée. Son corps était parfait, elle avait un air de petite fille angélique. Elle était parfaite. Excellente en cours, bien dans sa peau, magnifique et épanouie. Tout comme Lily. Enfin, tout comme Lily jusqu'à sa mort justement. Depuis la perte de sa petite sœur, Lily était de plus en plus renfermée. Elle ne sortait que pour grignoter. Elle avait perdu 10 kilos, elle avait de grandes cernes sous ses yeux rouges à force de pleurer, ses joues étaient humides et collantes. Elle se promenait toute la journée en pyjama, errant comme une âme en peine.

L'enterrement avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. 10 jours après sa mort en fait. Melody était venue pour l'occasion. Histoire de lui soutenir le moral. Lily s'était habillée correctement. Pour sa petite sœur, pas pour le regard des autres. Les autres, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste rendre hommage à sa petite sœur. La cérémonie avait été rapide, du moins Lily ne l'avait pas vue passer. Le moment où elle avait du lui rendre hommage était très vite arrivé. Elle s'était avancée devant la tombe et avait murmuré, la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots :

Je t'aime Clemmy. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Attends moi, je sais que je te rejoindrai bien assez vite. A bientôt petite sœur.

Depuis, elle n'avait plus parlé à personne. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de lettres de condoléances, de la part du professeur Dumbledore, du professeur McGonagall, de Remus… Mais il y avait eu une lettre qui l'avait étonnée… elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une lettre de lui arriver si vite…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'inspiration. Comment lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'elle venait de vivre un événement tragique ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Elle allait encore lui dire qu'il était égoïste.

James bailla et se frotta les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Seule sa petite lumière de bureau était allumée. Des dizaines de parchemins traînaient autour de lui, décorant son bureau et le sol. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux par réflexe et sur la nuque. Il avait très mal au cou. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était penché sur ses feuilles. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle dans le journal, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui envoyer une lettre. Il avait été bouleversé quand il avait su la vérité.

Flash-Back :

James se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là. Il avait été réveillé par le départ précipité de son père le soir d'avant. Son père était un Auror très connu. Une nouvelle attaque devait avoir eu lieu. Il s'était rendormi, mais son sommeil avait été troublé par la perspective de nouvelles morts. Alors quand il se leva, il vérifia d'abord que son père était là. Il n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans son bureau, ni au salon ou à la cuisine. Il devait donc être au travail. L'attaque devait être assez importante pour qu'on en parle dans la Gazette.

Il marcha donc jusqu'à la cuisine où Strippy, l'elfe de maison, lui avait servi son petit-déjeuner. Sirius l'avait rejoint. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils avaient tous deux entendu le départ précipité de Stephen Potter. Le petit-déjeuner passa lentement, dans un silence pesant. Puis Alice, la mère de James, arriva avec la Gazette. Elle tendit le journal à son fils sans se douter que le nom qu'il y trouverait le bouleverserait.

James saisit la Gazette et l'ouvrit rapidement à la bonne page. Après avoir lu l'article qui expliquait que l'attaque avait eu lieu dans un cinéma moldu de Londres, il s'attarda à la liste des morts, espérant ne trouver aucun nom familier. Mais un nom retint son attention. Evans. Aussitôt, il l'associa à son Evans. Mais le prénom était Clematy, fille de Nigel et Rose Evans. Clematy… Quel drôle de nom. Ce n'était probablement pas une parente de Lily. Mais en regardant de plus près l'image animée, James s'aperçut qu'il y voyait bien Lily Evans penchée sur le corps d'une jeune fille. Sa Lily. Sur une morte.

James se leva, jeta le journal à Sirius qui le regardait avec effarement et courut dans les toilettes pour y vider son petit-déjeuner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au mal qu'elle devait avoir. Sa Lily. Comme elle devait être malheureuse. Dans un accès de rage, James se jeta sur la porte. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas prévoir que Sirius était juste derrière. Il lui tomba dessus et Sirius vit très clairement les larmes dans les yeux de James. Il lui fit un sourire et posa la main sur son épaule.

Fin du Flash-Back

Depuis, James cherchait comment lui envoyer une lettre. Sirius avait essayé de le raisonner, en vain. James était dans sa chambre depuis deux semaines. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et écrivit une dernière lettre.

Chère Lily,

_Je sais que ma lettre te paraît inopportune. Je suis au courant de ce qui t'es arrivé, et bien que cela t'étonne probablement, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne connais pas l'effet de la mort d'un proche, mais je suis persuadé que tu as besoin de soutien, même si tu dois dire le contraire._

_Je ne te veux aucun mal, ce n'est pas une tentative de drague, je ne voudrais pas te déranger, je voulais juste témoigner mon amitié. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'apporter mon soutien sans arrière pensée._

_Avec mon amitié, toutes mes plus sincères condoléances. _

_Remets toi vite._

_James Potter_

P.S : Ma chouette ne reviendra pas si tu n'envoies pas de réponse, elle a été dressée pour ça.

James reposa sa plume et relit son parchemin. C'était sobre mais c'était déjà mieux que toutes les lettres précédentes. Il sortit rapidement sur son balcon, enjamba la balustrade et se cala contre le mur. James adorait l'escalade. Il escaladait mieux que personne. Il grimpa rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius, qui était un étage plus haut et deux fenêtres plus à droite que la sienne. James connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il enjamba la balustrade et se retrouva sur le balcon. Le jeune homme toqua deux fois, marqua une pause, puis toqua trois fois. Leur code secret. Sirius savait de cette manière que James venait le voir pour une raison importante mais pas urgente. Après une minute d'attente, Sirius ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit lui aussi sur le balcon. James lui tendit simplement le parchemin et attendit que Sirius le lise. Ce dernier releva brièvement la tête mais s'exécuta.

-C'est bien. Sobre mais ça lui plaira. De toute manière il fallait y aller doucement, vu ce qu'elle traverse.

-Tu trouves ?

-Te fais pas de soucis. Tu pourrais l'envoyer à Remus avant de l'envoyer à Lily. Il la connaît mieux que nous, il pourrait peut-être te donner son avis.

-Non je peux plus attendre. Je te fais confiance.

-Te fais pas de bile.

James lui sourit puis refit le chemin inverse et se retrouva très vite dans sa chambre, où il donna la lettre à Blurrey qui s'envola vers Londres. James s'effondra dans son lit et s'endormit instantanément.

Quelqu'un toquait à sa fenêtre. James se redressa immédiatement, attrapa ses lunettes au vol et récupéra sa baguette. Il rit en se rendant compte que ce n'était que son hibou, Blurrey. Elle portait, accrochée à sa patte, une lettre. James s'empressa de lui ouvrir la fenêtre et de récupérer sa lettre. Elle venait de Lily.

_Potter,_

_Je suis très touchée par ta lettre. La mienne sera très brève. J'ai en effet été très étonnée que tu m'envoies une lettre de condoléances et je t'en remercie. Finalement, tu as peut-être grandi pendant l'été. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, mais j'espère avoir raison._

_J'ai tout le soutien qu'il me faut ici avec Melody qui ne me lâche plus d'une semelle, mais merci quand même de ta proposition. Je m'en souviendrai si jamais je me sens seule._

_Amitiés_

_Lily Evans._

P.S : Ne me renvoie pas de courrier tout de suite, je ne te répondrai pas. Je veux être tranquille un moment.

James s'assit brusquement sur le lit et embrassa la lettre. Ça lui avait plu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus humait l'air frais du matin. Il aimait se promener dans Londres. Là, il se baladait au milieu de moldus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il était sûr de ne pas être retrouvé ici.

Il avait entendu parler de l'attaque. Ses parents n'avaient jamais pris parti dans la guerre. Forcément, puisque son père était moldu. Il était mort, et Severus le détestait. Il le détestait parce que du sang impur selon les autres Serpentard coulait dans ses veines. Au début, il avait été rejeté par les autres élèves de sa maison. Puis Lucius l'avait pris sous son aile grâce à ses compétences en potion. A partir de là, il avait toujours fait semblant de détester les enfants de moldu.

Il avait changé d'opinion depuis sa 5ème année. A ce moment là, il traitait les gens comme Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais maintenant il s'en fichait, pourvu qu'on le laisse étudier tranquille dans son coin. Il ne voyait pas ce que ça amenait de tuer des moldus.Bien sûr, il faisait toujours semblant de les détester.

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené au Chaudron Baveur. Plus par réflexe que par envie, il entra et passa de l'autre côté.

Le chemin de Traverse. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit merveilleux, loin de tout. Loin de la guerre. Mais le risque de croiser des mangemort venant de l'Allée des Embrumes était trop gros pour s'y risquer souvent. Désormais, seuls les Sangs purs ou les pros mangemorts s'y risquaient. Mais Severus n'était pas Sang Pur. Il était considéré comme pro mangemort parce qu'il fréquentait Lucius Malefoy, ce qui lui donnait une immunité valable contre les mangemorts.

Severus marchait vite. Il arriva jusqu'au glacier, Florian Fortarôme, et se dit que par cette chaleur, un petit rafraîchissement s'imposait. Il commanda donc une glace et attendit que sa commande passe. Il observait le comptoir quand il entendit un rire cristallin qui résonna dans ses oreilles. Il chercha partout l'origine de ce rire quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de filles assises sur la terrasse. Sans intérêt se dit-il. Le serveur revint vite avec la glace et Severus paya. En repartant, il entendit le rire à nouveau. Cette fois ci il regarda de plus près. C'était une jeune femme blonde. Il la voyait de dos et de loin, mais quand il s'approcha, il la reconnut immédiatement. Narcissa Black.

Il s'étonna de son rire. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue rire. Il l'avait toujours vue froide et austère. Elle était assise avec Lynda et Hestia, deux filles de Serpentard. Dans la même classe que lui. Il avait envie de s'approcher quand soudain elle se retourna et le regarda brièvement avant de lui sourire.

Un ange. Il avait vu un ange. Ses traits fins étaient parfaitement ciselés. Sa bouche était parfaite, ni trop épaisse, ni trop fine. Ses yeux bleu foncé étaient superbes. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés flottaient légèrement. Son visage était rond mais fin en même temps. Elle était superbe. Choqué, Severus voulut partir aussi brutalement qu'il était arrivé. Un ange… Mais Narcissa se leva.

-Tu veux venir à notre table, Severus ?

-Euh… je… oui, bien sûr !

Mais où était passé son sens de la réplique légendaire ?

-Et bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Oh… euh j'arrive.

Il s'avança rapidement vers la table et salua Lynda et Hestia rapidement. Un silence de plomb régnait sur la table. Encore une fois, c'est Narcissa qui lança la conversation.

- Alors, Severus, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Ça va… Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire jusqu'ici. Et vous ?

- Moi je suis partie en Amérique du Sud, répondit Lynda. C'était superbe.

- Et moi je suis allée en Afrique pendant une semaine, continua Hestia. Il y fait très chaud, mais le pays est magnifique. En plus, les sorciers là-bas sont vraiment très impressionnants.

Severus ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation. Il contemplait Narcissa. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la voir avant ? Perdu dans sa contemplation, il avait oublié que le temps passait toujours aussi vite et il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait dépassé l'horaire réglementaire chez lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois y aller. Ma mère m'attend. Bonne fin de journée.

Il ne se retourna pas quand Narcissa l'appela. Il fila tout droit vers le Chaudron Baveur et ne répondit même pas aux appels de Tom, le serveur. Il rentra chez lui très vite. Sa mère l'apostropha alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre.

- Severus ! Que faisais-tu pour rentrer aussi tard ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça !

- Je m'excuse. J'étais avec des amies.

- Oh… Très bien. Mais je t'en prie, ne t'attardes pas la prochaine fois.

Severus acquiesça et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Là, il se jeta sur son lit et attrapa un carnet sur son chevet. Son journal intime.

**26 Juillet 1977**

J'ai rencontré un ange. Tu vas me dire que les anges, ça n'existe pas. Moi je te jure que si. J'ai vu l'ange incarné. Narcissa Black. C'est étrange hein ? Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis dit que cette fille était un démon, une créature du mal. À cause de son nom. Black. Noir. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et bien non. Comme c'est paradoxal. Un ange noir.

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas la remarquer avant ? Peut-être tout simplement parce que je l'ai toujours vue les cheveux attachés dans un chignon strict et autoritaire, dans un uniforme parfaitement respecté, sans maquillage. Et surtout parce que je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire. Elle a un rire magnifique. Mon ange… Elle est tellement belle. Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les filles. Aucune ne m'a jamais attiré. A un moment, j'ai même eu peur d'être homo. Ça aurait été le bouquet final à ma liste de défauts. Mais finalement, je me suis rendu compte que c'était juste qu'aucune fille ne me plaisait. Mais elle est différente. Je le sens. Elle est pure. C'est un ange. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de l'avoir rencontré.

Je suis sûre que beaucoup de gens seraient étonnés de me voir aussi sentimental. C'est vrai que moi aussi au collège je suis froid. Je me suis construit une carapace très rigide, c'est tout. Si rigide que tout le monde croit que je suis comme ça tout le temps. Même Lucius croit que je suis comme ça en permanence.

Je croyais tout connaître de la vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais un monde carré et structuré. Mais aujourd'hui, tout a été bouleversé. J'ai tellement bien fait d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui…Tellement bien fait…Je n'avais jamais imaginé rencontrer mon ange dans les rues de Londres.

Réduire la vie à...

Des formules indécises

C'est bien impossible, elle

Tu vois, se nuance à l'infini

C'est comme une lettre

Qui c'était écrite à l'envers...

Coule dans ma tête

Un monde fou qui veut naître

Mais tu sais, son âme est belle

Dans les rues de Londres

J'ai puisé plus de lumières

Qu'il n'en faut pour voir...

Dieu a des projets pour elle

Et les rues de Londres

Souffleront sur des mystères

D'une autre fois...

Virginia

Je remets ma vie à...

Un plus tard abandonné

Pour simplement vivre

Tenter d'a...tteindre une humanité

Des lambeaux de terre

Me regardaient disparaître

Et parmi les pierres

Je vivais et j'espérais, tu sais...

Mais tu sais, son âme est belle

Dans les rues de Londres

J'ai puisé plus de lumières

Qu'il n'en faut pour voir...

Dieu a des projets pour elle

Et les rues de Londres

Souffleront sur des mystères

D'une autre fois...

Pas cette fois...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà je crois que j'ai bien dépassé le premier chapitre. Les petites reviews, c'est pas du luxe, je demande pas un texte de 1000 mots, juste une petite critique qui me prouve que je suis lue !

Merci quand même !


End file.
